


The Immovable Frog

by NepentheERA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, D.va commits a low blow, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lúcio is dead weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepentheERA/pseuds/NepentheERA
Summary: Lúcio wants to sleep in. D.Va wants him to get moving. Who will win the battle?A quick practice drabble.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Immovable Frog

Chatter and lights warmed the Grand Casemates Square. The sun had set, but not with it the need to socialize. Above the crowds, live band music was amplified through stereos. Tourists and natives traipsed along the street in herds. British and Spanish pubs wafted earthy fragrances. Gibraltar's streets were alive, but Lúcio wasn’t present.

The nostalgic musician instead made his own fun. Once he flew through the security of a back-alley joint, he flourished onto a shocked stage. The lighting wasn’t kinetic, and the acoustics were what they were, but Lúcio’s free spin session conjured a boisterous energy like the vibe back in Rio. Every drop and bass note synced to the joyous crowd’s stomps, pops, and head bangs. A feedback loop of unbridled musical passion between performer and audience swelled. Intermissions were unthinkable; he threw every filthy EDM track he could at them to ride the hype.

Sweat shot off his dark limbs. A rusty dry mouth came on, and an eye shone red after one of his dreadlocks cracked him. No worries. He danced with no end in sight as the adoration and cheers powered him perpetually like an electric current.

"I am NEVER going to sleep!"

Lúcio slept like a rock, where the only movement from his child-sized, donutting frame was a deep-chested snore. He’d done the math on the stagger back to base at around 6 in the morning: two hours of sleep would be enough to hit the 9 AM meeting and be conscious. A perfect calculation with a grave oversight: REM sleep occurred in 90 minutes. Only a Planck length passed in his dreams before “D.Va”- Hana Song as she was more formally known- had awoken. Clad in sweats and a towel around the neck, the showered brunette wandered down the hall with a toothbrush. She lacked the toothpaste to top it off, which was a good enough reason to visit Lúcio. The hydraulics to his sliding door hummed, and a pleasant chirp followed:

“Joeun achim!”

Sunlight sliced through his eyelids. He grimaced and buried himself deeper, while she shuffled around his skates and frog paraphernalia.

This is the moment where he’d normally reciprocate the enthusiasm, sometimes with a “bom dia” or a “good morning,” maybe a “hey linda” on arousing days. She hit the bathroom and ran the faucet for several seconds in silence, then bent backwards past the door frame to squint at the lump of blue covers. Her pink lips rose into a mousey smile.

Lúcio dragged his head along the pillow where half his face lay sunken, after which his muscles settled like sacks of down feathers. Off he was again….

“Oomph!”

A bony weight fell onto his ribs. Hana reclined backwards across him like a beach towel. The bundle wrestled, twisted, and simply gave up.

"Rise and shine!"

He moaned out long and low like a howling husky.

"You know Winston doesn't like when anyone’s late."

"Five more minutes," he slurred.

Hana’s smile relaxed when she couldn’t feel much movement, so she turned over to see the comforters heaving. Brown eyes rolled before she snatched off everything above the waist. Lucio lazed about like a flat tire. A silk scarf had slid halfway down his fuzzy hair. A rivulet of drool seeped out.

"It's not gonna get any easier the longer you sleep."

She rolled him onto his back as he ragdolled, then gathered his arms like a lever and rotated him back and forth and all around. Lúcio’s eyes never opened. When the effort began to burn her biceps, she dropped his body which relaxed however gravity saw fit.

His eyebrows twitched as warmth pressed into his waist. Hana sat hip-to-hip and reclined on an arm anchored across his body.

“Last chance, Lu. It’s time to get moving.”

“Lemme be irresponsible.”

“Nope. Meeting’s in 30 minutes.”

“30 minutes to sleep.”

“Aww, is the baby feeling the effects of a short-sighted, late-night afterparty?”

“Don’t patronize me.”

She slapped his hip and rose. He made a motion to reach for her, but the hand flopped like rubber.

“Fine then.” She spoke with an uncanny confidence, and he frowned, “I’m gonna change your Amplifier songs to Chainsmokers songs.”

The sheets flew into the air. Lúcio was up, and she was gone.

“Hana, you better not! I swear—”

No answer. The ridges in his frown deepened.

“ _Hana!_ ”

A solid smack landed on his face and toppled him over. A pair of his jean shorts masked him.

“Get dressed, Frog.”


End file.
